The present invention relates to an on-board fluid machine.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-156271 discloses an on-board fluid machine including, for example, an electric motor and a driver that drives the electric motor. The driver converts DC power, which is supplied from a DC power supply mounted on the vehicle, to AC power.
Common mode noise and normal mode noise may both be mixed in the DC power supplied to the driver. In such a case, the noises may interfere with the driver that drives the electric motor. This will affect the operation of the on-board fluid machine.
In particular, normal mode noise has a frequency that differs in accordance with the model of the vehicle on which the on-board fluid machine is mounted. It is thus preferred that the normal mode noise be decreased over a wide frequency range so that the on-board fluid machine can be applied to many vehicle models. It is also preferred that this be realized without enlarging the on-board fluid machine.